


I’d Die Before I Let You Go

by starlitren



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts, M/M, SO, for now this will only be the intro to the story, i just wanna see if people will like it!!, i’ll post a chapter when i actually start writing it jsjsjs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitren/pseuds/starlitren
Summary: Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun meet in their final year. Both wish it happened earlier.





	I’d Die Before I Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> as said in tags, this is only an intro!! i hope you like it, as i think that’ll help me write the fic! :)

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_ And unafraid of toil. _

  
  


Kim Jongin was in a seventh grade, on his way to become a magizoologist. All his life he loved animals, and prefered them over any other human company. He did have a couple of friends, but in the end, he was always alone. Being shy, quiet, timid and a Hufflepuff, but also a muggleborn made him an easy target. So, he loved staying off the radar and hiding in a library while reading books about magical creatures. He studied all the time, preparing for his N.E.W.T. 

Kim Jongin was in a seventh grade when he fell in love for the first time and experienced his first kiss.

•••

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_ You'll make your real friends, _

_ Those cunning folks use any means _

_ To achieve their ends. _

  
  


Oh Sehun was in a seventh grade, on his way to become a ministry official, following his family’s footsteps. All his life he tried to prove himself to them. He was never alone, he had his friends’ group around him all the time, but he always felt lonely. Being quiet, timid, but also bold, sometimes brutal, and a Slytherin, no one wanted to be in his way. Still, he deeply hated all the attention he got, and used library as a hiding place to study for his own exams and fill his family’s expectations.

Oh Sehun was in a seventh grade when he found out maybe there was someone worthy of his attention and gave them his all.

  
  
  



End file.
